Blood Bound
by terra hotaru
Summary: He was being chased by the horrible creature. His life was swung around as he was turned into a creature he had never dreamed of becoming and suddenly, he was a slave with a master. Gore, Lemon, Blood, AkuRoku. Collab with AkuRokuTurkTrainee. HIATUS


He was being chased by the horrible creature. His life was turned around as he was turned into a creature he never dreamt of becoming and suddenly, he was a slave with a master. Gore, Lemon, Blood, AkuRoku.

Okay, this is a collab fic of mine and AkuRokuTurkTrainee. Some of you might have read this since it is posted under her account under a different title, the one under hers is called "Dark, Isn't Dark" and somehow we come into the terms of posting it under my account. So anyway, hope you enjoy. :D do notice that the wonderful paragraph full of the amazing choice of words are written by her. She writes odd, I write even. Yeah. And the last two are hers. :D moi first ever Vampire Fic! Enjoy!

**Warning? **Dark, blood, gore, lemon. Stay away if you don't like. This is pretty graphic, in my opinion. And yeah, if you read DU, you know. :D

**--**

**Blood Bound**

**Chapter 1**

**An Encounter and The Becoming**

It was dark as pitch. He couldn't even see the nose right in front of his face. He fleetingly thought how sad that fact really was...not being able to see something that was actually attached to ones face. But, it was true. The darkness completely hid that small appendage from his view. He wondered what other important sights he was also blind to at the moment. He could hear the wind whistling in the tree; feel the breeze on his prickling skin. His senses were at their most keen. Having been denied the use of his eyes, his other senses picked up the slack, rendering him with an almost sixth sense he had not previously used. This was what first detected, 'It'. He could almost feel "It" approaching. He could hear the snap of twigs beneath booted feet. Smell the tangy breath as it was exhaled through 'Its' mouth. He could almost taste the hunger apparent in 'Its' approach. He wondered what that hunger entailed, because it was most definitely directed at him. Hunger of food or hunger of....something else?

His heart was beating in an undeniably high pace and he couldn't control his fear. He was afraid, but he had no idea what he was afraid of. Being in the dark was one thing, but there was something more that was disturbing him. 'It'… the feeling It gave, the aura of horror that It radiated… they sent jolts of shivers down his spine. He didn't like the feeling, not one bit. The darkness was swallowing him little by little. He wanted to at least see something, to assure himself that he was safe, that he wasn't in danger at all. However, with speculations and supports of the whole situation, it didn't seem his hopes would come true. He even began to wonder if someone had blinded him. And…what was that smell? That smell of copper added with lead…it smelt so familiar… He gasped, reaching out his hands and putting them over his mouth. It couldn't be blood? No…no more blood… _Please, just…no more blood. I've had enough of blood._

Memories assailed his consciousness, filling his mind with visions of horror and loss. Images of crimson liquid pouring from gapping wounds, the sting of a sharp edge slicing through tender flesh, created a disturbing recollection for the young male. He hoped against hope, that this experience would not be a repeat of the last. He had barely survived the last encounter with such as 'it.' He didn't believe that he would be as lucky this time. 'It' was getting closer, he could hear the breathing, smell the blood laced saliva dripping from 'its' fangs. Oh, God….not again.

It was getting closer and closer and closer. He could hear every step It was emitting. His breath was caught in his throat. For a while there, he forgot how to breath, he forgot how to run…his legs were paralyzed. They were numb and he could do nothing to get them to cooperate. It was as if his whole body was rebelling against him—worst, his soul was also unwilling to cooperate. He was faced with death itself and all he could do was stand there, staring into the black, dark nothingness. The smell of copper was getting into him and he started feeling dizzy. The world around him was spinning—not like he could see anything. It was more like he could feel that everything was spinning. He felt really nausea and he tried his best to hold his insides of his stomach from emptying itself out. No one could save him. Not even his mind or muscles could save him. He would be killed. 'It' would feed on him. And…the next thing he knew, he would be watching himself from afar, leaving only pieces of bones that couldn't be digested…he slightly trailed off, wondering what 'It' was… however, 'It' was undeniably that monster from his past. That same monster that had inflicted so much pain in him—painting his life with so much crimson…so much that he couldn't take them all in.

The waiting game was finally over. It lunged in rapid fluidity, digging its claws into tender flesh. Fangs ripped at the soft tissue, drenching the ground with crimson liquid. As the blood flowed from his body, his consciousness began to fade. In that moment before darkness completely engulfed him, he realized that the violent attack had ended. The vicious beast had been wrenched away and the sounds of a heated battle could be heard in the darkness. Snarling and tearing of flesh and fur filled the air, the smell of blood potent on the breeze. As he teetered on the edges of consciousness, he recognized the sound of splintering bone and heavy weight hitting the blood dampened ground. Crunching foliage under gliding feet alerted him that the victor was approaching. Just before the blackness completely consumed him, blue eyes lit upon the most amazing being he had ever seen. Glowing green eyes, flaming red hair and milky white skin arranged in the most beautiful features imaginable. This was his savior….and his master, for he owed the man his life. And Roxas always paid his debts.

The only thing he wished was for all of what happened to be a dream. A mere dream in which he could shook his head to sanity and awakened from. The time he woke up, he would be able to start a new day and look back with a smile and relieve, saying that all of those was merely a dream, nothing else. It was only imaginations that his head created while he was sleeping—imaginations that would never come true or happen. However, it was not a dream. It was too real to be a dream. The pain that soared through his body endlessly was driving him insane. Faintly, he could feel that his body was carried up, in a pair of arms so warming and strong, so protective, as if telling him silently that it would all be alright, that he need not fear as long as he was there with him. _He_ who? Oh yes, his savior, debts. Roxas was not blind to everything that happened. He was not stubborn, not at all. As long as there was someone who would keep him away from 'It', he was beyond grateful. He would do anything, even if it meant giving his life away, as long as it was not to 'It'. "Thank you..." was the last word that Roxas muttered before he was enshrouded by darkness. It was safe to go to his slumber. It was safe, because those pair of strong arms were holding him. That flaming red hair...he knew that nothing could go wrong. As wrong as that might sound...

His jade gaze roamed over the inert figure of the blond laying on the now crimson stained sheets of his bed. The boy looked like death; too much blood had been lost. He could hear the weakening heart slow in its pumping, not enough blood coursing through the almost empty veins. The boy was dying, of that he was certain. Without some supernatural aide, this life was forfeit. Although the flame haired immortal didn't enjoy making others of his kind, he felt like he didn't really have a choice in the matter. There was something special about this boy and he wasn't willing to let him go without knowing why he felt this way. He leaned forward, placing his lips against the nearly deficient jugular. Reluctantly, he unleashed his razor sharp fangs and pressed them gently into the soft, yielding flesh. Little blood was left, thus it merely trickled out in a pathetic welling of scarlet fluid. The redheaded vampire lapped it up lightly with his tongue before injecting his dark venom into the boys open wound. The poison coursed through the young body, unaided by the natural blood flow. It took the place of the innate cardiovascular system, purging the vessel of all former mortal qualities. This was the perpetual serum that begins the creation of vampires, filling every last cell with its power and malice. After this, there was no going back. The blond would be a Halfling, and Axel would be his master.

Licking up the dripping blood that was left in his fangs, Axel slowly pulled away, still watching the unmoving blond cautiously. It would take time until it took effect. However, without a doubt, everything would be fine. The little ceremony was a success. The gleaming emerald eyes slowly took in the form that was laying spread in front of him, on his crimson covered bed. The blond's breathing was leveled slowly. The sleeping figure stirred for a while, but not showing any signs of waking up. It was such small and thin form, such pale snowy face and delicious skin. The blood—it was the sweetest blood that he had ever tasted in a while. However, the boy looked filthy, covered in thin sheen of crimson liquid that had dried. The redhead took a last look before deciding to step away from the room. He had other matters to attend to. He would be back when it was time for the boy to wake up.

--

Roxas woke with a start, stabbing pain coursing through his abdomen like a thousand sharp edged swords slicing the empty cavern to shreds. A hunger unlike any he had previously known thundered within his body, demanding to be satiated. A loud torturous moan escaped from trembling lips, the sound ricocheting off the walls of his spacious room. His sensitized hearing detected approaching footsteps; they were familiar and comforting to him. This impending visitor would cure him of this unwanted physical ache; purge his system of all hollow pain. The door opened and blue eyes flew to greet his guest. In entered a beautiful man with green eyes, red hair and milky white skin….his savior, his master. The redhead glided to his side, kneeling on the floor beside his bed. Icy fingers brushed against his brow, sending chills spirally down his spine. The cool palm moved to cup a delicate cheek, the thumb soothing over the smooth flesh. Jade eyes met blue in a gentle gaze, seeming to pose an indiscernible question. Another spiral of pain attached the blond, causing him to double over, clutching his spasming abdomen.

"It's the hunger burning within you," the redhead intoned blithely. "You must partake of the blood of your master to quell the demon awaking in side you. It is the final step in your transformation. Without it, you will die." The beautiful man used his sharp thumbnail to slash at the pale wrist of his right arm. As the blood welled up to form a remarkable contrast of crimson on white, he offered the limb to the blond. Urged by his undeniable starvation, Roxas placed his lips onto the wounded flesh, drinking the metallic essence eagerly. The jade eyed male ran the fingers of his free hand through the golden tresses of the youth as he feed greedily upon the other. He smiled faintly as he felt the boy attempt to use his new fangs to create better flow while drinking from his master. Ah, yes, this one will do nicely. This young blond will be the perfect companion for such as him.

--

Tell us what you think of this collab? Thank you very much!!! Hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
